Anticipation
by WinterPrentice
Summary: Kurosaki comes home drunk to a waiting Teru, what will happen ? (Rewritten, a few things added please read and review I'd appreciate it !) rated T just incase ;)


Anticipation

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Dengeki Daisy or any of it's characters! (I wish) anyway enjoy!

Teru sat on the couch watching television and glancing at the clock, 'Where is he?' she thought. She had been waiting for 3 hours in hi apartment to make sure he was okay from meeting his past nightmare. She looked down and sighed, 'Stupid Kurosaki, I shouldn't have waited for him.. he can Go Bald'. About to lay down and possible fall asleep, The Baka-Kurosaki stumbled through the door, a little more than drunk.

"Don't tell me you've been drinking this whole time?" , Teru asked sitting up, his reply was to look up shocked by her presence in his apartment.

"W-what you doin' here?" Speech slightly slurred he asked her not all that firmly.

"I came to.. check on you but it would seem your .. alright , I guess." Teru fidgeted, she decided it might be best to go and put him to bed and then go back to her apartment, Riko was out and she somehow thought it related to the fact Kurosaki was drunk.

"Check on ma?,Why?" She was guessing he was confused, but had to stifle the laugh that came to her lips at the sight of a drunk Kurosaki. An idea then popped into her head, she took out her beloved cellphone and hit the video button. In an instant Kurosaki's look of confusion turned to one of suspicion.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked while beginning to approach the couch.

"Nothing." Teru was stifling her laughs and continued video taping. In a flash Kurosaki was leaning over the couch looking at her phone screen.

"Video-taping me huh, that's not very nice, Teru." His voice had slightly lost it's drunken slur and was a bit more husky, the hairs on Teru's neck stood on end.

"I-it'll be a nice reminder for you in the morning." She explained, she suddenly wasn't laughing anymore. Kurosaki raised his head slightly and then stared her straight in the eyes and said ..

"Delete it." Teru absorbed what he had said and grinned a bit of a devilish grin.

"No." Her answer came out a bit more defiant than she felt. For a drunk guy Kurosaki moved pretty fast, but Teru, totally sober moved faster. She jumped off the couch and stood on one side while Kurosaki was currently residing the other.

"I mean it Teru, delete it or a punishment will come." His eyes had slightly sobered but still had a dazed amusement in them. Teru smiled and loudly replied "NNNOOPPEE!" She then giggled to herself while holding up her phone, waving it in his face. Kurosaki's smile was wickeder he then vaulted over the couch, almost hitting the table, but instead landed directly beside Teru who he then pushed back onto the couch.

"I'll give you one last chance, delete it or suffer the consequences". His voice was oddly serious, Teru gulped but stuck her chin out with a smirk and said "No." once more, almost as if expecting it he pinned both her wrists above her head with one hand and the other slipped to her cheek. Teru flushed, she felt the heat spread to her cheeks and was about to ask Kurosaki what he was doing when he leaned his head closer to hers. She sucked in a breathe and looked into his eyes, there held emotions in them someone as innocent as Teru wouldn't understand but all she knew is that he was in pain and restrained. She suddenly wasn't so much scared as oddly expectant, he leaned in close enough that he should be able to hear her heartbeat through her shirt, and then his breath mingled with hers, swirling with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. She then closed her eyes, waiting for the inevintable, the lips brushed and then .. nothing. Teru peeked though one eye to see that Kurosakis eyes had been closed as well only he was sleeping snoring and all. She somehow felt that this was her punishment, with bright red cheeks she whapped him right over the head, awakening him instantly

"What the heck, you brat!" Teu stuck her tongue out at him as she opened his door and parted with her famous "Go Bald Kurosaki!". She got to her apartment only to slide down the closed door and feel her face go as beat red as a tomato, aftering shaking her head and willing the scene to go away she washed up and went to bed. Only to wake up and realize she dreamed about it all night

**Authors note: please review or comment t would mean a lot to me as I am a newbie at writing thank you **


End file.
